


It's The Thought That Counts

by AKFanWriter (DBZVegeta)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Contest Entry, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZVegeta/pseuds/AKFanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a surprise Valentine for his love. (Drabble). Written for the 200-word weekly #10 contest at The Hideway. Must contain the words Arrow and Paper Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Thought That Counts

**It’s The Thought That Counts**

by AKFanWriter (aka DBZVegeta)

 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
*********  
  
 The green arrow drawn on the paper heart had been animated to chase the small words written around the outside edge. Words, barely large enough to read, flashed and glittered in red and silver. The paper, a lurid shade of pink, was nearly blinding and made him want to shield his eyes.  
  
He looked across the table to the expectant expression of his lover and sighed thinking, _‘It’s the thought that counts,’_ before smiling lovingly back.  
  
“Its…different,” he said, seeing the smile drop from Draco’s face.  
  
“You don’t like it, do you?” Draco whispered dejectedly. “I’m sorry, I thought that it was what you wanted…” he said, reaching out to snatch the paper back, but missed as Harry pulled it away.  
  
“Want to what?” Harry replied, a puzzled look crossing his face as he tried to read the scrolling words, while defending the paper from insistent hands. As he read, his eyes widened and a flush began to creep up his cheeks.  
  
Draco seeing this moved away and began fiddling with fingers, not looking up when Harry gasped in surprise.  
  
“Is it true?” Harry said, his voice filled with emotion.  
  
Draco looked up, smiling, “Yes, Harry. Will you marry me?”  
  
\--fin--


End file.
